mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. and Mrs. Shy
Mr. and Mrs. Shy are the married Pegasus pony parents of Fluttershy and Zephyr Breeze who first appear in the season six episode Flutter Brutter. Development and designs Mr. and Mrs. Shy were designed by Kora Kosicka, Charmaine Verhagen, and Fernanda Ribeiro. Mrs. Shy bears a slight resemblance to Prancy Drew. When asked about Fluttershy's parents on Twitter in late March 2015, Jim Miller responded "If we had an awesome story for them, I wouldn't say it was out of the question." As of June 4-6, 2016, their names may be subject to change. Depiction in the series Mr. and Mrs. Shy appear in the season six episode Flutter Brutter, having invited their daughter Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash to lunch. Mr. Shy is a retired weather factory worker and cloud collector, and Mrs. Shy is a gardener. The two are portrayed as timid and soft-spoken like Fluttershy, such that they consider Fluttershy to be the bold one in their family. Mr. and Mrs. Shy hint to their daughter that they have allowed Zephyr Breeze—their son and Fluttershy's younger brother—to move back in with them, which they have done on several previous occasions. Fluttershy expresses worry about this arrangement because, due to their meekness and Zephyr Breeze's obnoxious personality, he has a history of freeloading off of them and having his way with their household. When Zephyr moves back in with his parents, his presence causes an immediate disruption; he discards his father's cloud collection and uproots his mother's garden to make room for a personal art studio/meditation patio. This prompts Fluttershy's intervention, and she compels him to move out. The typically submissive Mr. and Mrs. Shy agree with their daughter, despite how upset it makes them to see their son leave. Near the end of the episode, Mr. and Mrs. Shy are pleased by Zephyr's newfound drive and determination and proud of his accomplishment in graduating from mane therapy school. Mrs. Shy is also under the false impression that Rainbow Dash reciprocates Zephyr's attraction to her. They are mentioned indirectly by Fluttershy in A Health of Information. In The Ending of the End - Part 2, Mr. and Mrs. Shy appear taking shelter with Zephyr Breeze and other Pegasi in Cloudsdale as the city closes itself off from the other pony races. In The Last Problem, Mr. and Mrs. Shy briefly appear in a group shot during The Magic of Friendship Grows. Other depictions IDW comics Fluttershy's parents are indirectly mentioned on page 7 of the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special comic. Rainbow Dash says to Fluttershy, "You know, I don't think I've ever met your family." and Pinkie Pie interrupts Fluttershy before she can talk about them. Mr. and Mrs. Shy physically appear on page 24 of the My Little Pony Holiday Special 2017 comic. Software My Little Pony (mobile game) Mr. Shy and Mrs. Shy are characters in Gameloft's mobile game. The game's description of Mr. Shy states, "Fluttershy’s dad knows his way ’round a cloud -- it’s his family, though, that makes him the most proud." The game's description of Mrs. Shy states, "Fluttershy’s mom? She just loves to garden. Don’t step on her zinnias, begging your pardon!" Merchandise In the Defenders of Equestria expansion set of Enterplay's collectible card game, card #51 R of Mr. and Mrs. Shy gives the description "When some ponies say, "Come back home anytime, dear, you're always welcome," they mean it more than others." In the Seaquestria & Beyond expansion set, card #82 U of Applejack and Fluttershy gives the description "Fluttershy's parents got her swimming lessons when she was just a filly. Who knew they would pay off so well?" The Elements of Harmony Vol. II guidebook ''THE SHY FAMILY lives in Cloudsdale. It's where MRS. SHY spends her time gardening and MR. SHY collects clouds since retiring from the weather factory. The heroism of their daughter, FLUTTERSHY, makes them burst with pride! Their son, ZEPHYR BREEZE, dropped out of mane therapy school. He never leaves the house. Mr. and Mrs. Shy wish he'd get a job and his own place.'' Quotes Flutter Brutter :Mr. Shy: I have my clouds, your mom has her flowers, you've got your animals, and your brother... :Mrs. Shy: Zephyr Breeze has his... interests. laugh :Mrs. Shy: Fluttershy Zephyr's just trying to find his place, dear. :Mr. Shy: Well, we may not be as bold as you, Fluttershy, but don't you worry. We know how to stand up for ourselves. :Mr. Shy: Zephyr Breeze You know we love you, son, but your sister has a point. :Mrs. Shy: Rainbow Dash Thank you, dear, for not giving up on Zephyr. After all these years of pining for him, it must be so satisfying to see him on the right track. :Mr. Shy: Congratulations, son! :Mrs. Shy: You look so handsome! Gallery See also * * * References de:Mr. und Mrs. Shy es:Sr. y Sra. Shy fr:M. et Mme Shy pl:Pan i Pani Shy ru:Мистер и Миссис Шай Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Featured articles Category:Parents Category:Shy family Category:Supporting characters